<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby by ArcticMatter_77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436102">Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticMatter_77/pseuds/ArcticMatter_77'>ArcticMatter_77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Devotion, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Freeform, Love, Lover's Pond, One Shot, Peace, Sneaking Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticMatter_77/pseuds/ArcticMatter_77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the dead of night at Lover's Pond.</p><p>No one is there. Save Link and Mipha, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            It is the middle of the night.</p><p>            Their way lit only by the light of the full moon, a pair of shadowy figures descend upon the pond.</p><p>            It is a peaceful, secluded place. Located on a small plateau near the top of a mountain, the pond is not marked on any map. It is, however, very well known in legend amongst lovers and couples all throughout Hyrule. Lover’s Pond. So named for its perfect heart-like shape and the tall tale that one might just find their true love by venturing to it. Naturally, it receives many visitors.</p><p>            Tonight, however, there were only two beings present.</p><p>            After taking a moment to remove most of his clothes and set them on the shore so as not to get them soaked, the Hylian boy slid into the water after the Zora girl, who had wasted no time in sinking beneath the calm surface of the pond. It was not exceptionally deep, but there was enough water in the hole to allow for either of them to fully submerge.</p><p>            The boy laughed, calling for her to wait for him.</p><p>            The Zora surfaces, now floating on her back, her face turned toward the night sky and her eyes closed. She is serene. Unhindered by responsibility and worry for the first time in a very long time.</p><p>            Almost.</p><p>            “You’re certain we won’t be missed?” asks Princess Mipha, as she opens her eyes to look over at Link, who is wading over toward her.</p><p>            “We will be,” he says. “But we’re a long way from the Castle. Even if someone comes looking, they won’t find us.”</p><p>            “I suppose that will have to do.” She closes her eyes again and smiles.</p><p>            Link sits on the edge of the shallows as she drifts closer, and before long her head is cradled in his lap. The lengthy, finned tail that sprouts from the back of her skull curls around his calf as the fins that frame the sides of her face droop down to touch her collar bones. Link smiles. He lifts his arms and gently places his hands on either side of her head, his fingers brushing over the silver jewelry in the shape of the symbol of the Zora people; three crescents clustered tightly together and touching at their curves.</p><p>            She was so beautiful. So peaceful. Link found himself just . . . staring.</p><p>            He hadn’t seen her this way in a long time. Not with her responsibilities as a princess, all the chaos that the Calamity had brought with it, and the fact that Link’s own duties kept him away from her most of the time. But right now, for at least one tiny moment, they could forget all of that and just be themselves.</p><p>            Right now, he was not the Wielder of the Master Sword or the Hero of Hyrule.</p><p>            Right now, she was not Champion or Princess of the Zora.</p><p>            They were just Link and Mipha.</p><p>            Her bright, amber eyes open once more. She blinks, then smiles up at Link. “What?” she asks. “What’s going on in that mind of yours? Won’t you tell me?”</p><p>            There is a moment of silence, during which the only sounds that can be heard are the rustling of the wind through the grass and flowers surrounding them, the soft rippling of the water, and chatter of what seemed to be a few frogs nearby.</p><p>            “I’m just . . .” he thinks. “Savoring the moment.”</p><p>            “Savoring the moment?” Mipha giggles.</p><p>            “Yeah,” he replies, giving her a lopsided grin. “It’s nice that we can . . . spend some time together.”</p><p>            The white skin around Mipha’s face turns pink, and she glances away, reaching one hand up to cover her embarrassed smile. He remembers.</p><p>            Of course he does.</p><p>            Turning, she straightens and, placing her hands on Link’s knees, looks him straight in his blue eyes. “We’ll likely have to head back before morning,” she says. “We don’t want to be missing overlong. People will be worried.”</p><p>            “I guess,” Link shrugs, not particularly bothered.</p><p>            “So we don’t have much time.”</p><p>            “Any time spent with you is worth it to me.”</p><p>            She smirks. “And you aren’t even wet yet.”</p><p>            “Wha –”</p><p>            Before he can even finish the question, Mipha grabs Link by the arms and drags him into the water, fully submerging the boy beneath the surface, the disturbance sending ripples and waves careening throughout the otherwise still pond. Link’s cheeks bubble as he holds in his breath. Mipha swims gracefully past him as he floats in the water, the gills on either side of her chest allowing her to breath normally while in the depths.</p><p>            She certainly is something else.</p><p>            Waving his arms, Link propels himself back up towards the air. As his head and arms break the surface, he gasps, shaking his now dripping mass of hair so as to sweep his long blond locks out of his eyes. Mipha surfaces as well, grinning mischievously as Link flounders about for a moment before his feet find some purchase on the bottom of the pond and he regains his breath.</p><p>            “That –” he sputters, “was – a dirty move.”</p><p>            “Oh, please,” Mipha replies, moving in close and placing her hands on his chest, “I think we’ve both done far worse.”</p><p>            Smiling in spite of himself, Link reaches up and cups Mipha’s face in his hands. “I suppose we have,” he says, and knows she isn’t just talking about something as benign as dunking him; common occurrence though that might be.</p><p>            And then, without warning, their lips meet. Caught in the moment, the lovers’ heads tilt at diagonals as the two lean forward and close the – far too long – distance between one another. Link pulls Mipha’s face toward his, while her hands leave his chest and move to his back, holding him tighter than ever. They both closed their eyes, allowing other senses to take over. The taste of water, saliva, warmth in their mouths. The sweet smell of the nearby flowers. The ripple of the water as their bodies moved together. The feeling of Link’s wet back and Mipha’s smooth face.</p><p>            The world could have ended at that very moment and neither would have known, so enraptured was each in the other.</p><p>            How long had it been since they’d had a private moment like this where such things had been allowed? How long had they needed to steal glances, give a passing touch to the hand or shoulder or face? Not caress. Or kiss. Or hold.</p><p>            Too long.</p><p>            After an age, Link had to pull away, sucking in air. He had no gills and was already short of breath before their passionate embrace had even started. Meanwhile, Mipha, sighing contentedly, squeezed him tighter, settling her head into his shoulder. She could feel the beat of his heart through his ribcage and was satisfied when she realized it was racing. She was not the only one so excited by a release like that, at least.</p><p>            As Link regains his composure, he settles his arms around her back, pulling her into him. Safe. Secure.</p><p>            “That was . . . something.”</p><p>            “A bit overdue,” Mipha comments.</p><p>            “By a couple of weeks, I think,” Link says, leaning to plant another kiss, this one on her forehead.</p><p>            “By a lifetime, as far as I’m concerned,” says Mipha, looking up at him. “That’s how it always feels.”</p><p>            “A lifetime?” Link asks, arching an eyebrow. For a Zora, a lifetime was pretty damn long. “I guess we have a lot to make up for, then.”</p><p>            “Yes,” she kisses his neck. “We do.”</p><p>            They stay in the pond for several hours; talking, kissing, swimming.</p><p>            And ‘swimming’ eventually becomes a euphemism for something much more intimate.</p><p>            In the end, Link is lying back against the edge of the pond, still half-submerged in the water and looking up into the stars as Mipha once more lays against his chest. All is well. For the moment.</p><p>            “I wish we could do this more often,” Mipha sighs, looking up at him. “I wish for more of . . . <em>this</em>. I feel at peace. And safe.”</p><p>            “Me too,” Link says. “And I’ll always keep you safe. I promise.” And he meant it with all of his heart. Link didn’t make vows he didn’t intend on giving his all; it just wasn’t who he was. “But we both have other responsibilities. For now, anyway.”</p><p>            Mipha thinks about the set of armor hidden away in her room back in Zora’s Domain; not <em>quite</em> completed.</p><p>            Yes.</p><p>            For now.</p><p>            “I suppose you’re right,” she says aloud. “I see what you mean about savoring the moment. Living for just right now.” ‘Right now’ is all that really matters. Just them. Together. No monsters, no danger, no responsibilities, no interruptions. Could either of them truly ask for more than that? “Perhaps you’ll have more opportunities to slip away?”</p><p>            “Zelda might be my duty,” Link says, “but you’re my heart. I’ll make time.”</p><p>            Overjoyed, Mipha nuzzles into him, smiling like a fool.</p><p>            “I look forward to it,” she says. “I love you, Link.”</p><p>            “I love you too, Mipha.”</p><p>            The pair of them would drift off to sleep not long after. Despite their plan to return to the castle in the morning, they would not make it back until well past midday. And their absence had <em>certainly</em> been noticed. This resulted in a long lecture from both Zelda and Urbosa about scaring everyone half to death.</p><p>            But it had been worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby - Cigarettes After Sex</p><p>Was briefly possessed by the Lovebug, so here's a short, rough something. I couldn't not put something up for Valentine's Day, even if I have no clue how to write love scenes.</p><p>Sometimes you just gotta sit in the dark of your room and write sad things about love and sex and death.</p><p>When does this take place: Pre-Calamity, Post-Calamity? Are they headed for death or has the danger already passed?<br/>It's up to you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>